


nighttime on the rooftop

by mistyheartrbs



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Double Dating, F/F, Fluff, Stargazing, Team Bonding, Team as Family, technically triple dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyheartrbs/pseuds/mistyheartrbs
Summary: Nine girls, three dates, and one gathering place.What could go wrong?





	nighttime on the rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this whole thing in one morning hopped up on my love for aqours

"We should do this more often, zura," Hanamaru contentedly sighed, nestling closer to Yoshiko as the ocean breeze drifted through her hair. The school roof had been accepted by the rest of the student body as Aqours' turf, and some second-year student none of them knew particularly well had managed to steal them a key to use it whenever they wanted. 

"Mm-hmm." Yoshiko closed her eyes. "It feels like . . . like I wouldn't mind just living, when we're like this. I don't have to return to Heaven or Hell or anything, I can just stay here." 

"I don't get it." 

"I'm happy, you dope. The fallen angel shtick isn't needed right now." 

"Mm, well, if you ever need to go back to it, I'll be here right next to you, zura."

"Thanks." Her face was close, so close, and Hanamaru trembled as she scooted closer, tentatively cupping Yoshiko's cheek in her hand. They were just about to close the distance when Hanamaru heard a low _thump_ and looked up to see Chika leading a reluctant-looking Riko across the roof. 

"I'm telling you, Chika-chan," Riko whispered. "We're not supposed to be up here this late!" 

"The door was left open! Isn't that fate?" 

"I think it's more likely to be some careless janitor, but sure." Riko started fiddling with her barrette, not quite meeting Chika's gaze. "I guess you could call it fate." 

"For someone who plays the piano and confesses their love on a beach, I'd have thought you'd be a little more of a romantic, Riko-chan." 

"You'd be surprised." 

"Should we tell them we're here?" Yoshiko whispered, and Hanamaru didn't have time to respond before Chika promptly hurried to the other end of the roof and tripped over her in the process. 

"Oof- oh, Hanamaru-chan?" 

"Yep, zura," Hanamaru whimpered weakly, still feeling the sting of Chika falling over her. Chika herself didn't seem much better off, rubbing her back and letting out a groan. 

"We can go back downstairs if you two want some time alone," Riko offered. Yoshiko dismissed them with a flippant hand. 

"No, no, of course not!" she boomed, voice suitably gravelly for a fallen angel monologue. "Yohane welcomes the concept of double dates!" Riko turned a bright pink at the word _"date,"_ eliciting a giggle from Chika. 

"I guess that would be alright," Chika said, walking back over to rejoin Riko. "Wouldn't it, Riko-chan?" 

"Er, yes, I guess it would." Riko shuffled her feet awkwardly, whispering something that sounded an awful lot like _"we'll talk about_ dates _later"_ as she held Chika's hand and looked up at the stars beginning to dot the sky. 

"Isn't young love such a beautiful thing?" Hanamaru sighed. 

"They're older than us, Zuramaru." 

"Still." 

"I guess that means we can go back to what we were just about to do, right?" Yoshiko smiled as she said it, revealing the two slightly pointed teeth Hanamaru liked to jokingly call her "fangs." Yoshiko had, unsurprisingly, taken the comment in stride and used it as proof of her fallen angel status. 

"I guess we can, zura." 

"Perfect, because-" 

"Ooh, _romantic!_ Kanan, you didn't have to do this!" Mari all but skipped across the roof when Kanan pulled off the blindfold that had been on her face for god knows how long. Hanamaru let out a groan. Chika turned around. 

"Mari-san! Kanan-san! What're you two doing here?" 

"It's the anniversary of when we met," Kanan started to explain, scratching the back of her neck nervously. Hanamaru got the sense she was expecting the roof to be empty. "Mari here is always doing these elaborate gestures for me, I figured it was time to return the favor. Even if I can't, you know, buy fireworks that spell out our names or anything." 

"It's perfect," Mari reassured her. "I wasn't expecting you four to be here, though. What is this, a _triple date?"_ She made sure to say the last part in English, as if it'd lighten the situation. 

"More the product of an open door," Riko sighed. "We really need to get better staff here." 

"City girl can't appreciate the small town charms of a place like Uchiura, huh?" Yoshiko sneered, perhaps taking a little bit too much pride in it. Hanamaru elbowed her. "I'll have you know that we've _always_ had terrible staff at this school. I don't think I've ever actually spoken to a teacher." 

"That . . . aside," Riko muttered, rubbing her temples, "-we're just stargazing here." 

"We're just lying down next to each other, zura," Hanamaru offered. 

"And we're having a picnic," Kanan finished, holding up a twine basket for emphasis. "I guess it'd be okay if we all just kept to ourselves, right? No sense in ruining everyone's date nights." Riko let out a tiny squeak at _"date,"_ again. 

"She's right." Chika held onto the railing, watching more and more of the stars come out. "We can just keep going like this, right? The roof's big enough for all six of us." 

"Yep." Yoshiko gave a non-committal shrug before turning back to Hanamaru, leaning in close enough that she could smell the rose perfume and craft store feathers on her breath. "Now, where were we?" 

"I think we were just about to-" 

"You're sure that you left it up here?" 

_"Really?"_ six voices moaned in unison as Ruby hunted around the roof, You in tow. 

"It w-was the last place I saw it, so yeah!" Ruby balled her fists, scrunching her face up in concentration. 

"Ruby-chan? You-chan?" Chika breathed. "You two are . . . _dating?!"_ You slowly shook her head, looking at Chika like she'd just grown another leg. 

"What? No! She's like, eight." 

"I'm fifteen!" Ruby squeaked from the other end of the roof. 

"She thinks she left her bag up here. I offered to help find it." 

"I _did_ leave it here! I just don't know w-where!" 

"Sorry, Zuramaru," Yoshiko whispered. "I'll make it up to you later, okay?" 

"Wait, were you guys all on a . . ." You's gaze drifted to Chika and Riko leaning on each other as they looked up to the stars. "Never mind, I don't wanna know." 

"Found it!" Ruby cheered, holding the bag up triumphantly. "Thank you, You." 

"Don't mention it." 

"I can't believe this." Eight heads turned to the door, where a very loud and very unmistakable mutter could be heard. "My own sister, sneaking up here after hours! This is . . ." Dia pushed open the door and took in the scene with some mix of confusion and disappointment and relief on her face. "Oh. You're all here." 

"Not exactly by choice," Riko groaned. 

"Ah, Dia! _Splendid!"_ Mari clapped her hands together eagerly. Kanan nudged her. 

"Why's it splendid?" 

"Well, all nine of us are here, aren't we? On dates and picnics and quests, and in some _wonderful_ twist of fate, Aqours has found itself together on this lovely summer's night." Hanamaru smiled. 

"I guess you're right, zura." 

"We can spend more time here, right?" Yoshiko asked, sitting up to look at Dia. Conflict evident in her expression, she finally let out a sigh of defeat. 

"I guess that'd be okay," she said, and so they did, talking and laughing until the sun rose, nine girls united under the stars on a school roof.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry you and kurosawa sisters. someday i will actually provide those three a role in a fic that isn't small.


End file.
